nbafamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Teiosha George
Teiosha George (born September 24,1985) is an American former college basketball player who played for the Pepperdine Waves women's basketball team of West Coast Conference. Early Life George is the daughter of Paul and Paulette George. Her older sister Portala played volleyball at CSU-San Bernardino and her younger brother Paul is currently playing in the National Basketball Association for the Los Angeles Clippers. High School career George was a four-year varsity basketball letter winner at Palmdale High School in Palmdale, California. In her senior year she was named the 2003 Daily News Player of the Year and selected CIF All-City Section. She averaged 18 points, 10 rebounds, five assists and three steals a game as a senior, helping team to the Golden League title. She earned three-time all-league honors and also competed in track and field and was team MVP. She committed to Pepperdine for the great academics, the great basketball program and she liked the team and the coach. College Career 'Freshmen Year' Redshirted her true freshman season. George was fourth on the team in scoring as a redshirt freshman with 7.0 points per game, and second in rebounding at 5.7 . She played in all 29 games, starting nine, while averaging 17.3 minutes per contest and was second on the team with 23 blocked shots . George ranked seventh in the WCC in rebounding and tied for sixth in blocked shots (0.8) and made the all-tournament team at the Hilton Woodland Hills Beach Classic. She reached double-figures in scoring five times and rebounding twice . 'Sophomore Year' As a sophomore, George finished third on the squad with 8.4 points per game as a sophomore, and was second in rebounds at 5.9. She played in 30 games and started five, averaging 18.1 minutes per game ... Shot 78.2% from the free throw line. In the WCC, ranked fourth in free throw percentage and seventh in rebounding and field goal percentage (.465). She reached double-figures in scoring 14 times and in rebounding three times . In the NCAA Tournament game vs. Oklahoma, had nine points and seven rebounds in 27 minutes . 'Junior Year' In her junior year, George led the Waves in scoring as a junior with 10.9 points . She started 23 of 25 games and also averaged 7.0 rebounds in 23.8 minutes , Shot 77.6% from the foul line, 10th all-time in school single-season history. In the WCC, ranked seventh in rebounding, ninth in free throw percentage, 10th in field goal percentage (.438), 10th in blocked shots (0.8) and 11th in scoring and was in double-figure scoring 14 times and double-figure rebounding four times. George had three double-doubles and earned a spot on the WCC All-Tournament team after averaging 8.0 points and 6.5 rebounds in the two games ... Named to the all-tournament team at the Timeout for HIV/AIDS Classic . 'Senior Year' In her final year, George finished third on the team in both scoring (8.9 points) and rebounding (6.1) as a senior. She played in 24 games and started 10 while averaging 18.8 minutes. George finished 10th in the WCC in rebounding, 11th in blocked shots (0.5) and 15th in field goal percentage (44.7%) ... Reached double-figures in scoring 12 times and in rebounding five times and recorded three double-doubles. Finished her four-year career with averages of 8.7 points and 6.1 rebounds. Played in 108 games and started 47 . On Pepperdine's career records list, finished seventh in total blocked shots (70), 10th in free throws made (243) and 10th in rebounds (662). College Statistics Source Trivia *Her cousin, Chris Duhon, played for Duke and is now in the NBA with the Chicago Bulls *Majored in physical education *Would like to continue to play basketball, coach and model after graduating *Hobbies include writing poetry, painting and listening to music *Favorite pro basketball player is Shaquille O'Neal *Favorite pro basketball team is the Miami Heat *Favorite book is the Bible *Favorite movies are Save the Last Dance and The Lion King *Favorite musical artist is Beyonce *Favorite thing about basketball is "it's a contact and aggressive sport." See Also *George Family *Gallery:George Family *Gallery:Teiosha George G G